


Bells of Zaphias

by sleepyJEI



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyJEI/pseuds/sleepyJEI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Flynn. Make it quick, okay? Promise?” </p>
<p>“I promise, Yuri.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells of Zaphias

 

_“Do it.”_

Goddamnit, Yuri.

Stop looking at me with those eyes.

Just stop.

 

_“Just do it, Commandant.”_

Stop, Yuri.

Don’t tell me what to do.

I’m not going to do this - you’re my best friend.

 

_“Everyone’s waiting, Commandant.”_

Why, Yuri?

I should have kept a closer eye on you.

I should have stopped you.

 

_“Don’t let someone else do it for you.”_

Shut up, Yuri.

Why did you kill them?

Why did you let yourself get caught?

 

_“I’m just a criminal.”_

No, Yuri.

You’re more than that.

You did what I cannot do - what I will not do.

 

_“Sorry. Couldn’t keep our promise.”_

Don’t, Yuri.

Sorry doesn’t cut it, but…

I’m sorry too.

 

 

_“Finish it, Flynn.”_

 

I close my eyes briefly, and motioned to the others to begin the process.

The words coming from my second in command barely register to my mind.

 

“Today, we are all here to witness the imperial judgement of the empire’s enemy, Yuri Lowell of the Zaphias Lower Quarters, who was found to be guilty of two murders, Magistrate and Imperial Councilman Alvar Ragou, and Captain Gilroy Cumore of the Imperial Knights. The imperial council has declared that a public execution shall be fitting as this man’s punishment for his crimes, on this day of Remsday 23, Lunarecedan. Commandant Scifo shall be the one to deliver justice for the victims that had suffered.

“Let the souls of those who died by Lowell’s blade rest in peace by today’s punishment.”

 

My blade gleams.

The bells of Zaphias chimes.

Yuri, how can you still stand strong?

_“Flynn. Make it quick, okay? Promise?”_

His head lowers, accepting his fate.

“I promise, Yuri.”

 

_  
… I’m so sorry … Yuri._

_I couldn’t do anything._

_I swear, on the blood of this blade, I will change this Empire._

_I will change it, so this will never happen again._

_It’s a promise._

**Author's Note:**

> The artwork that spawned this drabble was The Prince and His Knight, by CrystallizedPen on ff.net, so I guess you can say this drabble was also inspired by that as well. View the artwork [here](http://sleepyjae.tumblr.com/post/49685300404/inspired-by-the-prince-and-his-knight-by) on my tumblr.


End file.
